Die Wärme der Kälte
by Feael
Summary: Inutaishou verbietet Sesshoumaru, sich am Krieg gegen die Katzen zu beteiligen. Widerwillig begibt sich der junge Youkai in den Süden, wo er der Liebe seines Lebens begegnet, die sich aber sogar weigert, mit ihm zu sprechen.
1. Des Vaters Wille

**Titel**: Die Wärme der Kälte  
**Hauptcharakter**: Sesshoumaru  
**Autor/in**: Amakazu (Feael)  
**FSK**: ab 12  
**Genre**: Drama/Romanze  
**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Rumiko Takahashi, mir nur meine Fantasie. Die Charas und so leihe ich mir nur und verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld.  
**Kurzbeschreibung**: Inutaishou verbietet dem erst vor kurzem volljährig gewordenen Sesshoumaru, sich am Krieg gegen die Katzen zu beteiligen. Widerwillig begibt sich der junge Youkai in den Süden, wo er der Liebe seines Lebens begegnet, die sich aber sogar weigert, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Das ist Feaels zweite Inu-FF, die sie jebeendet hatte, also bitte nicht so streng sein, wenn es Widersprüche zur Serie/zum Manga gibt. Außerdem ist das bei mir die erste FF überhaupt,bei der ich mit dem Schreibstil zufrieden bin.Ansonsten würde ich mich über Reviews freuen.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Des Vaters Wille**

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Der angesprochene Youkai wandte sich um und sah, wie ein sehr junger Hundeyoukai den Kopf in sein Zelt steckte. "Inutaishou-sama erwartet Euch zur Versammlung in seinem Zelt."

"Wann soll ich kommen?", fragte Sesshoumaru gelangweilt.

"Sofort, mein Herr", sagte der andere Hundeyoukai. "Die anderen sind schon da. Ihr solltet Euch also beeilen."

"Du wagst es, mir Ratschläge zu erteilen?", zischte Sesshoumaru unterkühlt.

"Bitte verzeiht mir, Sesshoumaru-sama! Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Euer Vater zu lange warten muss."

"Wenn du mich für lahm hälst, Inuchi, dann rate ich dir, mir nie wieder unter die Augen zu kommen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich dich dafür nicht getötet habe ist, dass mein Vater mit deinem befreundet ist, auch wenn er sein Untertan ist. Und jetzt verschwinde, sonst ziehe ich dir tatsächlich noch das Fell über die Ohren."

Inuchi warf dem mächtigen, starken und gnadenlosen Youkai vor sich einen ängstlichen Blick zu und schlüpfte aus dem Zelt. Dabei nahm er sich ganz fest vor, von nun an einen weiten Bogen um Sesshoumarus Zelt zu machen. Der Charakter des älteren Sohnes Inutaishous war im Heer allen bekannt. Die einen fürchteten sich vor ihm, die anderen verehrten ihn fast wie einen Gott. Der einzige, dem Sesshoumaru Repekt zollte war Inutaishou. Die anderen waren einfach nur da und hatten für ihn scheinbar nur wenig Wert, obwohl sie alle reinblütige Youkai waren. Man behandelte ihn vorsichthalber immer mit höchster Ehrfurcht, fast wie seinen Vater, obwohl Sesshoumaru zu den jüngsten erwachsenen Youkai des Heeres zählte.

Sobald Inuchi sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, suchte sich Sesshoumaru erstmal ein geeignetes Gewand aus. Er konnte ja schließlich nicht in seiner Alltagskleidung zu der Versammlung gehen, da er eine Art Prinz war. Schon als er noch ein Welpe war, hat man ihn gelehrt, auf sein Aussehen zu achten. Durch seine schöne Erscheinung sollte er sich von allen anderen Youkai, die meist ziemlich unheimlich aussahen, abheben, was nicht bedeutete, dass er weniger grausam als sie war.

Endlich hatte der Hundeyoukai ein passendes Gewand hervorgekramt: Es war nachtblau mit feinen, silbernen Mustern. So rausgeputzt verließ er das Zelt und schlenderte durch das Lager. Alle, die ihm begegneten verbeugten sich tief, grüßten ihn und sagten einige Komplimente. Er aber würdigte sie keines Blickes und stolzierte einfach weiter. Er hielt die meisten von ihnen für unwürdig, mit ihm, dem Sohn ihres Herrn und Heerführers, eine Konversation zu führen. Als er schließlich einen Teil des Lagers passiert hatte, erreichte er ein großes Zelt, vor dem ein Banner mit einem großen, weißen Hund darauf aus dem Boden ragte und leicht im Wind wehte.

Er trat ein und verbeugte sich kurz am Eingang, wie es die Etikette verlangten, und dann schritt er zum anderen Ende des Zeltes, wo sich ein Youkai mit einem weißen Pferdeschwanz und je einem blitzartigen, violetten Streifen auf jeder Wange sich mit einigen anderen hochrangigen Youkai unterhielt. Als Sesshoumaru näher kam, verbeugten sich die Youkai, ausgenommen Inutaishou, höflich vor ihm. Die Hauptleute waren zwar nicht so bedeutend wie er, doch sie stammen dennoch aus dem Adel und so erwiderte er ihre Höflichkeitsgesten mit einem kurzen Nicken und verbeugte sich darauf ehrfurchtsvoll vor seinem Vater. Eigentlich wollte er fragen, wieso dieser ihn hatte holen lassen, doch er verkniff es sich. Die Etikette verboten es ihm zu sprechen, ehe sein Fürst ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte.

Inutaishou schenkte seinem Sohn ein Lächeln und wandte sich wieder den Hauptleuten seines Heeres zu. Morgen würde nämlich die erste Schlacht gegen die Hyouneko stattfinden und die Hauptleute und der Heerführer waren gerade dabei, die Aufstellung des Heeres auszuarbeiten. Sesshoumaru vermutete, dass sie ihn um Rat fragen würden, falls sie sich nicht sicher waren. Und tatsächlich: Nach einer Weile wandte sich Ren, ein stattlicher Wolfsyoukai, an den Prinzen:

"Was denkt Ihr, Sesshoumaru-sama? Wo wird der Angriff der Katzen am stärksten sein?"

Sesshoumaru genoss diesen Augenblick. Ein Youkai von hohem Rang und mit viel Erfahrung fragte ihn, einen viel jüngeren Youkai, um Rat. Doch als er die erwartungsvolle Miene seines Vaters sah, verstand er, dass man ihn nur testen wollte. Inutaishou wollte wissen, wie gut sein Sohn als Heerführer geeignet war. Das ärgerte Sesshoumaru ein wenig, doch er hielt seine Emotionen im Zaum und erwiderte mit ruhiger Stimme:

"Es ist weiser, einem Gegner den Kopf abzuhacken, als einen Arm. Die Hyouneko werden ihre größte Kraft also am ehesten auf Inutaishou-sama richten, um unser Heer führerlos zu machen. Ihr mächtigster Kämpfer ist Oyakata, ihr Anführer. Er wird wohl an dem Angriff auf Vater beteiligt sein."

Er sah, wie Inutaishou ihm zunickte und mit den Hauptleuten wieder einen geschlossenen Kreis bildete. Sesshoumaru fragte sich, wie lange er noch so rumstehen müsse. Als Inuchi ihm die Nachricht gebracht hatte, hatte das so geklungen, als würde er sich an der Diskussion beteiligen dürfen. Doch es war auch irgendwie dumm vom ihm gewesen, darauf zu hoffen. Er als einer, der noch nicht so lange aus dem Welpenalter raus war, würde keine einzige Kompanie zum Anführen bekommen. Sein Platz war beim Gefolge seines Vaters. Dass Inutaishou ihn hatte holen lassen, hatte wohl doch nichts mit der Versammlung zu tun. Er wollte ihn scheinbar nur unter vier Augen sprechen, sobald die Hauptleute gegangen waren.

Sesshoumaru musste zum Glück nicht so lange darauf warten. Schon bald verabschiedeten sich die Offiziere, verbeugten sich am Eingang und marschierten hinaus. Inutaishou und Sesshoumaru blieben alleine zurück.

"Ich habe dich gerufen, weil ich dir einen Befehl erteilen wollte, der für mich von großer Bedeutung ist", begann der Daiyoukai.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass Ihr mir so vertraut, Vater", sagte Sesshoumaru und verbeugte sich wieder. Er würde also doch noch eine große Rolle bekommen.

Inutaishou lächelte ihn an. "Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Sesshoumaru. Mein Befehl ist der, dass du dich nicht an diesem Krieg beteiligen darfst."

"Was?" Sesshoumaru starrte seinen Vater erschüttert und fassungslos an. Ein solches "Was?" war eigentlich gegenüber einem ranghöheren Youkai nicht angebracht, doch er hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können. Das Verbot zu kämpfen war ein zu harter Schlag für ihn.

"Glaub' nicht, ich würde dich für ungeeignet halten", fuhr Inutaishou fort. "Im Gegenteil: Du bist ein besserer Kämpfer als die meisten hier zusammengenommen. Aber du musst wissen, dass auch Oyakata ein sehr mächtiger Youkai ist und somit eine Bedrohung für uns beide darstellt. Es ist unklug für einen Fürsten, zusammen mit seinem Erben umzukommen, da sein Heer darauf führerlos sein wird. Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich."

"Selbstverständlich, Vater", sagte Sesshoumaru steif. Die Anstandsregeln verboten es ihm, dem Befehl seines Vaters zu widersprechen.

"Und du wirst meinem Befehl Folge leisten?"

"Natürlich. Obwohl es mich beschämt, hier im Lager tatenlos dazusitzen, während die anderen draußen kämpfen."

"Du musst nicht im Lager bleiben, wenn du nicht willst."

"Ich werde mich ein wenig im Süden umsehen, mit Euer Erlaubnis, Daiyoukai-sama."

"Du sollst sie haben", sagte Inutaishou zustimmend. "Nun darfst du gehen."

"Jawohl, Herr." Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich Sesshoumaru am Eingang und ging hinaus.

Er stürmte durch das Lager und nahm das Treiben um ihn herum kaum wahr. Sobald er endlich sein Zelt erreichte, grub er zornig seine Krallen in eins der Kissen, die auf einem bequemen Sessel lagen. Das Verbot hatte ihn schlimm verletzt. Er würde in Sicherheit bleiben müssen und es würde so aussehen, als würde er, Sesshoumaru, der älteste Sohn des großen Daiyoukai Inutaishou, sich fürchten. Doch er konnte auch, seinen Vater gut verstehen und er hätte an dessen Stelle bestimmt nicht anders gehandelt, denn wenn Inutaishou und Sesshoumaru beide umkommen würden, würde Inuyasha, ein Hanyou, das gesamte Erbe antreten und der Anführer des westlichen Hundeclans werden - eine Schande. Das mit der Schande sah sein Vater eigentlich anders, denn sonst hätte er sich wohl kaum in eine Menschenfrau verliebt, was Sesshoumaru als eine Beleidigung empfand. Seine Mutter war zwar bereits tot, doch er trug noch ihre Eifersucht mit sich. Sein Zorn wurde beim Gedanken an Inuyasha und Izayoi, dessen Mutter, nur noch größer und er zerfetzte das Kissen.

Es hatte für ihn keinen Sinn mehr, noch länger in dem Lager zu bleiben. Er legte sein nachtblaues Gewand ab und zog seine normalen Sachen an. Dann trat er zu dem Ständer, auf dem seine polierte, schwarze Rüstung hing und legte sich diese an. Darauf ging er aus dem Zelt und verließ das Lager.

-

Innerhalb von drei Tagen war er schon weit nach Süden vorgedrungen und noch immer kochte er vor Wut und - obwohl er es nicht einmal sich selbst zugeben wollte - er schämte sich, dass er als ein so mächtiger Youkai in der Schlacht nicht mitkämpfen durfte. Sein einziger Trost war der Gedanke, dass auf diese Weise die Möglichkeit verhindert wurde, dass Inuyasha der Führer des westlichen Hundeclans wurde. Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru hasste ihn zwar nicht wirklich, aber er mochte ihn auch nicht. Er duldete ihn, da er ja schließlich auch ein Sohn seines Vaters war. Für die Liebe zwischen Inutaishou und Izayoi trug der Hanyou keine Verantwortung. So hatte Sesshoumaru auch gedacht, als er seinem Halbbruder zum ersten Mal vorgestellt wurde. Er war damals ein Jugendlicher gewesen und Inuyasha noch ein Kleinkind. Die Begegnung war für Sesshoumaru die reine Folter gewesen. Er wurde kurz mit Inuyasha allein gelassen und musste in dieser Zeit wie ein großer und vorbildlicher Bruder auf ihn aufpassen. Er war sich wie ein Babysitter vorgekommen. Doch das Schlimmste kam, als Inuyasha entdeckt hatte, dass sich Sesshoumarus schöne, lange Haare prima zum Spielen eigneten. Da riss dem großen Bruder der Geduldsfaden und er verpasste Inuyasha einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Rücken, wofür er Inuyashas Geschrei und Heulerei und wochenlange Hörstörungen, die darauf folgten, kassieren musste.

Die Sonne verschwand hinter den Bergen im Westen und Sesshoumaru sah auf. Da bemerkte er nicht weit weg ein Schloss. Das kam gerade recht, um sich abzuregen. Sesshoumaru hatte schon langsam angefangen, das Töten zu vermissen und ließ nun genüsslich seine Knöchel knacksen. Kampflustig begab er sich in Richtung des Schlosses und erreichte es bei Einbruch der Nacht, als auch die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verschwunden waren. Es sah alles so friedlich aus, geradezu provozierend. Ein hungriges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Was für eine faszinierende Sache der Tod doch ist! Man kann jeden Moment sterben, auch wenn man kurz davor nichts ahnt und sein Leben einplant, ohne dass man seine Pläne umsetzen kann. Dieses Schicksal würden nun die Bewohner dieses Schlosses erleiden müssen.

Sesshoumaru sprang über die Mauer und metzelte erstmal die Wachen nieder. Irgendwo ertönte eine Glocke. Die feinen Ohren des Youkai nahmen Schreie und Getrampel wahr: Im Schloss war Panik ausgebrochen. Menschen waren ja so leicht zu erschrecken! Und wo die Fürstenfamilie und die Dienerschaft schon so gut mitspielten, war es an der Zeit, den zweiten Schritt auszuführen: Aus seinen Fingerspitzen schoss eine Art grün leuchtender Fanden, den er wie eine Peitsche schwang und eine Wand des Schlosses einstürzen ließ. Nun konnte er ins Innere blicken und sah, wie unzählige Menschen grauenerfüllt schrien, in seine Richtung deuteten und panisch zum Tor liefen. Bei diesem Anblick ließ Sesshoumaru der Bestie in sich freien Lauf und demonstrierte den Fliehenden zum zweiten Mal seine Energiepeitsche - an ihnen selbst. Diejenigen, die diesen Angriff mitangesehen hatten, gerieten noch mehr in Panik. Doch der Youkai schnitt ihnen den Weg ab und ließ sie seine Giftklaue kosten. Ihre Körper schmolzen, was Sesshoumaru allerdings nicht mehr sah, sondern die anderen verfolgte, wobei er darauf achtete, auf seinem Weg möglichst viel zu verwüsten. Er amüsierte sich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Schreie, der Geruch von Blut, Panik...

Als das ganze Schloss in Trümmern lag, blieb Sesshoumaru kurz stehen und begutachtete sein Werk. Zwar machte er sich normalerweise nicht gerne die Hände an Menschen schmutzig, doch ein bisschen Spaß musste ja sein... Da sah er ein kleines Grüppchen fliehen, das er wohl übersehen hatte. Das musste natürlich nachgeholt werden. Ohne zu zögern setzte er den Menschen nach und holte sie nach einigen wenigen langen Sprüngen ein. Einer löste sich von den anderen und baute sich mutig vor dem Youkai auf. Er war jung, vornehm gekleidet und von Kopf bis Fuß blutverschmiert. Außerdem hatte er ein Schwert gegen Sesshoumaru gerichtet.

"Verschwinde in die Hölle, wo du hingehörst, Youkai!", brüllte er den Zerstörer seines Schlosses an.

"Du musst der Sohn des Fürsten sein", stellte Sesshoumaru fest.

"Was geht dich das denn an?", schrie der junge Mann. "Mach' nur, dass du verschwindest, du Ausgeburt des Bösen, sonst wirst du mein Schwert zu spüren bekommen!"

Der Youkai ließ ein leises Lachen hören. "Du willst mir drohen, Mensch?"

"Shigeru! Nein! Flieh! Er wird dich umbringen!", rief eine verzweifelte Frauenstimme.

"Mach' dir keine Sorgen um mich, Nee-chan, und verschwinde von hier!", antwortete Shigeru. "Ich werde ihn aufhalten!"

"Mich aufhalten?" Sesshoumaru wich Shigerus Schwert aus, legte seine Finger um dessen Hals und sprühte sein ätzendes Gift aus seiner Hand. Shigerus Kopf löste sich von seinen Schuldern und fiel zu Boden. "Jetzt wohl eher nicht", ergänzte der Youkai. "Ich hoffe, es war eine Lektion für dich: Gegen mich, Sesshoumaru, hat niemand eine Chance!"

Er sah auf und merkte, dass die anderen Menschen wieder die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Doch er ließ sie entkommen. Sie würden die Nachricht von ihm und seiner Stärke im ganzen Süden verbreiten.


	2. Aus fürstlichem Hause

Fullmoons-Rose: Danke für dein Review! -freufreufreu-

**

* * *

****Kapitel 2: Aus fürstlichem Hause**

Eine Gruppe Räuber hatte sich mitten auf der Straße ausgebreitet und dort ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen. Sie hatten von der Zerstörung eines Schlosses durch einen Youkai gehört und hofften, in den Ruinen noch einige Kostbarkeiten zu finden. Doch jetzt was erstmal Schlafenszeit. Der Anführer stellte für alle Fälle Wachen auf und befahl, ihm "seine hübsche, junge Beute" zu bringen. Einige Banditen grinsten und gingen, um die "Beute" zu holen, die anderen begannen mit dem Aufbau eines Zeltes für ihren Anführer. Als dieser sich darin häuslich eingerichtet hatte, kamen zwei von seiner Bande und schleiften ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit sich. Sie musste ungefähr siebzehn sein, hatte prächtige, hüftlange Haare und unter ihrer etwas zerrissenen Kleidung verbarg sich ein wohlgeformter Körper. Ihre Wächter schmissen sie ihrem Chef vor sie Füße und verließen das Zelt.

Die junge Frau rappelte sich auf und sah den Anführer hasserfüllt an. "Was wollt Ihr von mir?"

"Kleine... Weißt du das denn nicht?", sagte dieser mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen. "Ich hoffe, du bist noch Jungfrau?"

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich und ihre Augen huschten zum Zelteingang.

"Na, na, Süße! Du willst doch nicht etwa weglaufen?", lachte der Anführer, packte seine Gefangene und riss ihr die Kleidung vom Leib. Sie schrie auf und versuchte sich zu wehren, doch er war stärker als sie. Nach einem kurzen und verzweifelten Kampf konnte sie sich von ihm losreißen und verkroch sich in einer Ecke. Sie war nun splitternackt und fühlte sich so verletzlich und ungeschützt. Sie versuchte ihren entblößten Körper zu verbergen, doch der Anführer riss sie zu sich und küsste sie, was er aber durch einen Biss ins Gesicht büßen musste. "Du kleine...", zischte er und legte ein Messer an ihre Kehle. "Halt doch endlich still!"

Der Kampf der beiden wurde jäh unterbrochen, als jemand eintrat. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht stören, Herr, aber... Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

"Dieses Weibstück hat mich gebissen", knurrte der Anführer und rieb sich die blutende Bissspur. "Aber jetzt sag' schon, was los ist."

"Ähm... Du solltest es dir lieber selbst ansehen."

"Ich komme ja schon", brummte der Anführer und wandte sich an seine "Beute": "Mit dir befasse ich mich später. Versuch' ja nicht zu fliehen. Es ist für dich unmöglich."

Mit diesen Worten folgte er dem anderen Banditen hinaus und auf einen Hügel, von dem aus man die ganze Straße sehen konnte.

"Dort", sagte der Räuber und deutete in Richtung Schloss. Von dort kam eine weiße Gestalt die Straße entlang.

"Sieht aus wie ein Mensch mit weißen Haaren", meinte der Anführer. "Und er ist vornehm gekleidet. Er oder seine Familie ist bestimmt sehr reich. Er ist sicherlich mehr wert als dieses Weib, dem ich das hier zu verdanken habe." Er deutete auf seine Bisswunde.

"Wir werden diesen Kerl also überfallen?"

"Ja."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte die Bande den Fremden umzingelt und der Anführer forderte Geld von ihm. Das "Opfer" zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und ließ aus seinen Fingerspitzen einen Energiestrahl kommen, den er wie eine Peitsche benutzte. Die Energiepeitsche blitze ein paar mal auf und schon befand sich Sesshoumaru mitten in einem Krater von Leichen. Er ging einfach weiter und erreichte schon bald das Lager. Die dort zurückgebliebenen Banditen hatten alles mitangesehen und wollten die Flucht ergleifen, doch sie mussten alle dasselbe Schicksal erleiden.

"Wie lästig die Menschen doch sind", sagte der Youkai gelangweilt, als er die Zerstörung, die er angerichtet hatte, betrachtete. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass sich in der Nähe noch etwas bewegte. Er wand leicht den Kopf und sah, wie dieses Etwas keuchend unter den Fetzen eines Zeltes zappelte. Neugierig ging er hin und zog das Stück Stoff beiseite. Und siehe! Vor ihm lag ein bezaubernd schönes und nacktes Mädchen, das dazu noch einen angenehmen Geruch hatte. Obwohl er Menschen für niedere Wesen hielt, verspürte er nicht den Wunsch, die Schöne vor ihm zu töten. Er sah sie nur an und sie blickte furchterfüllt zurück.

Nach einem langen Schweigen und gegenseitigem Anstarren hatte Sesshoumaru den Entschluss gefasst, sie mitzunehmen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie hier eine Gefangene gewesen war und ihm nun für die Rettung etwas schuldig war. Und etwas in der Nähe zu haben, das so gut roch wie sie war sicher ganz angenehm. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und kroch von ihm weg. Sie starrte ihn grauenerfüllt an und glaubte offenbar, er wolle ihr etwas Schlimmes antun. Doch das scherte ihn nicht. Er holte sie ein und packte sie an der Schulter. Sie versuchte sich verzweifelt loszureißen, obwohl sie gegen seinen festen Griff nichts ausrichten konnte, und fiel zu seiner Verwunderung jäh in Ohnmacht.

"Menschen sind ja so schwach und ängstlich... Aber wenigstens zappelt sie nicht mehr", sagte er und hob sie auf.

-

Sesshoumaru legte seine Last auf einer Wiese in einem Wäldchen ab und setzte sich nicht weit hin und musterte sie noch einmal scharf von Kopf bis Fuß. Er bewunderte ihre Schönheit, denn er hatte noch nie so schöne Youkai oder Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen. Wo kam sie wohl her? Wer war sie? Wie hieß sie? Tausende von Fragen, die möglichst schnell beantwortet werden wollten, schwirrten in einem Kopf herum. Dass sie nackt war, störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Schließlich offenbarte sie ihm so ihre ganze Schönheit. 'Aber sie sollte trotzdem noch etwas zum Anziehen bekommen, denn sie wird sicherlich frieren', dachte er. 'Und etwas zu essen. Sie sieht ja aus, als hätte sie schon seit mehreren Tagen hintereinander nichts zwischen die Zähne gekriegt. Und überhaupt wirkt sie sehr mitgenommen. Was zum Oyakata ist mit ihr denn passiert?' Plötzlich hielt er mit seinen Gedanken inne. Er wollte doch nocht etwa einen Menschen bemuttern? Für einige Augenblicke hatte er doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass sie ein Mensch war! Aber es musste ja eine Möglichkeit geben, sich das Vergnügen ihrer Gesellschaft zu gönnen. Es gäbe da die Ausrede, dass sie seine Beute war (was ja irgendwie stimmte) und was er mit ihr vorhatte, ging keine neugierigen Youkai, die danach fragen würden, sondern nur ihn allein etwas an. "Es geht dich nichts an." - Das ist die perfekte Ausrede für alle Gelegenheiten.

Er stand auf, denn er wollte sich auf den Weg machen, um für sie Kleidung zu beschaffen, und hoffte insgeheim, dass ihr während seiner Abwesenheit nichts passierte. Er würde nicht lange wegbleiben. Das nächste Dorf war nicht weit weg. Also sprintete er los.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten erreichte er ein Dorf und ermittelelte schnell ein Haus, in dem ein wohlhabender Bewohner hausen musste. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er wollte nicht, dass das Mädchen in abgetragener Bauernkleidung herumlief. Und in einem reicheren Hause würde er am ehesten einen hübschen Yukata für sie finden. Ohne um eine Erlaubnis zu fragen, trat er ein und fand schnell ein Zimmer, in dem ein älteres Ehepaar schlief. Er ging zu den beiden Menschen und trat sie mit dem Fuß, damit sie aufwachten. Die beiden schlugen die Augen auf und - "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" - begannen aus Leibeskräften zu schreien, sodass Sesshoumaru sich ersteinmal die Hände an die Ohren pressen musste, damit er nicht taub wurde. Das Paar sprang auf und wollte fliehen, doch beide wurden von dem Youkai am Genick gepackt und er sagte barsch:

"Ich brauche einen Yukata. Und zwar sofort."

Der Mann und die Frau starrten ihn völlig perplex an und plötzlich prusteten sie los. Sesshoumaru kam diese Situation extrem peinlich vor. Ein so mächtiger Youkai wie er wurde ausgelacht! Am liebsten hätte er jetzt den beiden Menschen das Genick gebrochen, doch dann hätte es wie ein Raubüberfall ausgesehen, unwürdig für einen so hochrangigen Youkai wie ihn. Deshalb drückte er nur etwas stärker zu, um die beiden zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Ähm... Folgt mir", sagte die Frau halb ägstlich, halb belustigt. Sie führte ihren unmenschlichen Gast in ein anderes Zimmer und kramte einen hübschen, dunkelroten Yukata hervor. "Der hier war eigentlich für meine junge Tochter", erklärte sie. "Aber er wurde noch nicht getragen und -"

Sesshoumaru riss ihr den ordentlich zusammengefalteten Yukata aus den Händen und schritt, ohne sich zu bedanken, davon. Er wollte nur schnell weg von hier, denn er konnte die Röte in seinem Gesicht kaum noch unterdrücken. Sobald er das Dorf so schnell wie möglich hinter sich gelassen hatte, lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und atmete tief durch. Hoffentlich würde dieses Ereignis sich nicht in zu großen Maßstäben verbreiten, sonst war sein Ruf als gnadenloser Auslöscher des Lebens eine erbärmliche Ruine. Und das würde er nicht ertragen können.

Sobald er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Es dämmerte bereits und die Wolken schienen wegen den feurigen Strahlen der Sonne in Flammen zu stehen. Die Luft war erfüllt von Frische und Gezwitscher von unzähligen Vögeln, die die aufgehende Sonne mit ihren schrillen Stimmen begrüßten. Glitzernder Tau tropfte von den Blättern der Bäume. Sesshoumaru hielt inne und schloss genüsslich die Augen und dies war einer der wenigen Momente in seinem Leben, in denen er wirklich lächelte. Es war ein gutes Lächeln, das von seinem reinen Herzen kam, das er so sehr zu verbergen versuchte. Hätte ein Bekannter von ihm ihn jetzt so gesehen, hätte er den Hundeyoukai nicht wiedererkannt. Der Sesshoumaru, den alle kannten, ignorierte alles um ihn herum. Doch dieser stand da und genoss den Sonnenaufgang und der Gletscher, zu dem Sesshoumaru im Laufe seines Lebens geworden war, schmolz ein bisschen.

Dann riss er sich von seinen harmonischen Träumen los und schien wieder zu gefrieren. Er sah das Bündel in seiner linken Hand und setzte seinen Weg zu der Wiese, auf der er das Mädchen zurückgelassen hatte, fort. Als er dort ankam, stellte er fest, dass sie schon wach war und sich unsicher umsah. Sie erblickte ihn und wich erschrocken zurück. Vergeblich hatte sie gehofft, die Banditen und der Youkai seien nur ein Albtraum gewesen. Da stand dieser Youkai nun vor ihr und sie hatte nichts an... Zitternd stand sie da und wagte es nicht mehr, sich zu rühren. Sesshoumaru ging auf sie zu und griff sie vorsichtshalber am Handgelenk, damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Sie riss entsetzt ihre Augen weit auf. Wollte dieser Youkai tatsächlich etwas von ihr? Sie würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben! Und so versuchte sie sich verzweifelt zu befreien, doch alles, was sie dadurch erzielte, war, dass er seinen Griff noch fester machte, sodass es wehtat. 'Menschen wissen einfach nie, was gut für sie ist', dachte Sesshoumaru bei sich und drückte der jungen Frau den Yukata in ihre freie Hand und ließ sie los. Sie musterte das Bündel und konnte ein leises "Oh!" nicht unterdrücken. Ohne zu zögern zog sie sich an. Noch länger nackt zu sein, und dazu noch in Anwesenheit eines männlichen Wesens, hätte sie nicht ausgehalten.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte er, als sie fertig war.

Sie starrte ihn nur aus ihren großen, mysteriösen, dunklen Augen an. Er hatte ihr etwas zum Anziehen gebracht, ja, aber sie wusste nicht, das er mit ihr vorhatte. Er war ein Youkai und sie hatte seine fürchterliche Grausamkeit bereits kennengelernt.

Nach einem wartenden Schweigen wurde es Sesshoumaru klar, dass sie ihm auf diese Frage nicht antworten würde, also fragte er etwas Anderes: "Deine Haut ist zart, also nehme ich an, dass du normalerweise nicht arbeitest. Stammst du aus einem fürstlichen Hause?"

Sie antwortete wieder nicht. Sie wusste, wie hinterhältig Youkai waren, und sie hatte auch schon Erfahrung damit gemacht, dass man sich vom guten Aussehen einiger von ihnen nicht täuschen lassen durfte. Sie waren böse, tückisch und gnadenlos. Und sie töteten ohne Grund. Wieso der Youkai, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte, sie am Leben gelassen hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Und plötzlich kam ihr ein fürchterlicher Gedanke in den Sinn: Entweder wollte er sie wie eine Gespielin missbrauchen, wie der Anführer es getan hatte, oder sie war ein lebendirger Essensvorrat. Ängstlich und angeekelt wandte sie sich ab.

Ein jähes Knurren in ihrem Magen erinnerte sie daran, dass sie schon seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Ihr Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und sie bekam Bauchweh vor Hunger. Sesshoumarus scharfen Ohnen war dieses Geräusch nicht entgangen und er wusste auch zufällig, was es zu bedeuten hatte: Das Menschenwesen brauchte Futter.

"Du darfst dir im Wald etwas suchen", sagte er.

Sie nickte leicht und fand nicht weit von der Wiese einen Beerenstrauch. Doch anstatt sich zu bedienen, sah sie die roten Beeren daran zweifelnd an. Sie wusste, dass es auch giftige Beeren gab, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung davon, wie man giftige von essbaren unterschied. Auf einmal spürte sie, dass jemand neben sie trat. Sesshoumaru war es aufgefallen, dass sie offenbar Probleme hatte, und betrachtete den Busch. Er wusste auch nicht, ob diese Beeren für Menschen schädlich waren. Er brauchte sowas ja nicht und konnte von giftigen Beeren auch keinen Schaden nehmen, da er ein Youkai war. Und wie es sich in den nächsten fünf Minuten herausstellte, hatte das Mädchen keinen blassen Schimmer vom Überleben in der Wildnis. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie ihr Essen herbekommen sollte, und ihr Magen knurrte immer drängender. Schließlich überwand sich Sesshoumaru dazu, logisch zu überlegen, da er seine neue duftende Begleitung nicht verhungern lassen wollte. Menschen aßen nicht nur Pfanzen, sondern auch Fleisch. Und da die Hungrige allem Anschein nach auch nichts vom Jagen verstand, musste er wohl für sie etwas Essbares beschaffen.

Dieser Gedanke schnitt eine sehr tiefe Wunde in seinen Stolz. Er seufzte fast lautlos und ging auf die Suche. In der Nähe befand sich ein Fluss, in dem Sesshoumaru Fische entdeckte. Mit einer einzigen raschen Bewegung hatte er zwei Fische mit bloßen Händen aus dem Wasser gezogen und ging zurück.

Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an, als er ihr die Fische reichte, und nahm ihr Essen etwas zögernd entgegen. Nun stand sie vor dem nächsten Problem: Wie bereitete man Fische zu? Sie war es ganz und gar nicht gewohnt, sie roh zu essen. Nun, zumindest wusste sie, dass man dazu ein Feuer brauchte. Aber sie wusste nicht, wie man es entfachte. Dennoch begann sie Holz zu sammeln und türmte es dann mitten auf der Wiese auf. Dann begann sie damit, ein Holzstäbchen daran zu reiben, wie sie es ein paar mal gesehen hatte, doch nichts geschah.

"Du stammst wirklich aus fürstlichem Hause", brummte Sesshoumaru und riss ihr das Stäbchen aus der Hand. Schon bald knisterte vor den beiden ein Feuerchen und die junge Frau war zur Erleichterung des Youkai auf die Idee gekommen, die Fische auf ein paar spitze Äste aufzuspießen und diese neben dem Feuer in die Erde zu stecken.

Im Endeffekt war das Essen zwar angebrannt, aber es füllte den Magen des Mädchens, das nun zufrieden am Feuer saß, jedoch immer noch dem Youkai unsichere Blicke zuwerfend. Sesshoumaru hatte sich unterdessen geschworen, dass er dieses Theater nicht mehr mitmachen würde. Ihm würde schon eine Möglichkeit einfallen, den Menschen durchzufüttern. Seinen Stolz aber wollte er nie mehr so stark verletzen.


	3. Stumme Reise zu zweit

So, es geht weiter. Ich wäre euch für Reviews dankbar. Sie spornen zum Weiterposten an.

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Stumme Reise zu zweit**

Ganz ehrlich zugegeben war ihr Duft nicht der einzige Grund, wieso Sesshoumaru die hübsche Dame mitgenommen hatte. In den paar Tagen, wo er ganz allein gewesen war, hatte sich der junge Youkai ziemlich einsam gefühlt. Er war im Schloss seines Vaters, das einmal ihm gehören würde, aufgewachsen, umringt und zahlreichen Untertanen. Und wenn er unterwegs war, lief ihm immer jemand hinterher, um seine Befehle auszuführen. Er war nach Youkai-Maßen jetzt volljährig, ja, aber noch nicht ganz selbständig. Er brauchte Gesellschaft, sonst fühlte er sich einfach schlecht. Er wurde in Einsamkeit kaltblütiger, gelangweilter und grausamer. Sein Leben verschmolz in solchen Momenten zu einem endlosen Grau.

Das Mädchen hatte seit dem einen "Oh!" kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen, weshalb er auch nach fünf Tagen gemeinsamen Marsches ihren Namen nicht kannte. Er selbst dachte auch nicht daran, sich vorzustellen. Er war hierarchisch über ihr - zumindest aus seiner Sicht -, deshalb war sie es, die zuerst ihren Namen nennen sollte. Doch stattdessen bekam er von ihr nur ängstliche Blicke. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie sich immer noch so sehr vor ihm fürchtete, doch er bemühte sich, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Am liebsten hätte er zu ihr etwas Beruhigendes gesagt, doch erstens verbot es ihm sein Stolz, zweitens ihm, einem herzlosen Youkai, würden die Worte dafür niemals einfallen.

Bis jetzt war ihm immer noch keine Möglichkeit eingefallen, sie durchzufüttern, ohne dabei seinen Stolz zu verlieren. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er für sie gejagt und sie hatte allmählig begonnen, sich mit der Zubereitung von Fleisch auszukennen. Doch sich so sehr um einen Menschen zu kümmern, verletzte ihn sehr tief. Deshalb beschloss er, sie in ein Dorf zu schicken, damit sie sich dort informieren konnte. Er selbst würde nicht hingehen. Eine Blamage reichte ihm schon. Er führte seine Begleiterin in die Nähe einer Siedlung und erklärte ihr, was sie tun sollte. Sie sah ihn mit ihren mysteriösen, dunklen Augen an und befolgte seinen Befehl. Dieser Gehorsam gefiel dem Youkai, obwohl er in sich auch den Wunsch bemerkte, dass sie mit ihm auf einer Stufe stehen sollte. Er unterdrückte diesen Gedanken, der aus seinem gefesselten Herz stammte. Das durfte er nicht zulassen: Er war ein Youkai und sie war ein Mensch.

Er sah ihr mit seinen scharfen Augen noch lange nach und fragte sich, ob sie bald zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Sie könnte auch im Dorf bleiben oder fliehen, doch in diesem Fall würde er sie einfach wieder einfangen. Das hätte er aber schon jetzt am liebsten getan, denn wieder überkam ihn das schreckliche Gefühl der Leere und Einsamkeit. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinem Vater, der jetzt irgendwo im Westen gegen Katzen kämpfte, und er fühlte sich nur noch elender. Warum musste er in den Süden gehen und konnte nicht einfach im Schloss seines Vaters auf den Ausgang des Krieges warten? - Er hatte eigentlich einfach nur Lust einen eine Spazierreise gehabt, doch jetzt fehlten ihm die bekannten Gesichter einfach. Es war hier niemand da, der ihn ehrfürchtig mit "Sesshoumaru-sama" ansprach; er konnte nicht wie immer in einem Meer von Untertanen baden; es gab hier niemanden, auf dem er zum Spaß herumtrampeln konnte.

Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange, bis die junge Frau zurückkam. Sie stellte sich einfach schweigend vor ihn und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, dennoch witterte er Gefahr. Er bohrte seinen Blick in ihre Augen und erkannte nicht nur Angst, sondern auch eiskalten Hass. - Aber wieso? Sie musste ihm doch eigentlich dankbar sein, weil er sie vor den Banditen, die mit ihr nicht gerade gut umgegangen waren, gerettet hatte. 'Irgendwann werde ich das schon erfahren', dachte er und bedeutete ihr mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen.

-

Langsam wurde es dunkel und das Mädchen wurde müde. Deshalb suchte er einen geeigneten Platz, damit sie sich ausruhen und schlafen konnte. Er selbst setzte sich ganz in der Nähe hin und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen einen Baum. Seine Begleiterin schien schon bald im Reich der Träume zu schweben. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile, richtete seinen Blick dann auf einen großen Stein vor ihm und starrte ihn gedankenlos an. Sein Blick wurde glasig und man hätte den Eindruck bekommen können, er sei mit offenen Augen in einen Traum gesunken.

Doch dies war nicht der Fall. Er war stets wach geblieben und zuckte auch nicht überrascht zusammen, als plötzlich etwas Kaltes und Scharfes seinen Hals berührte.

"Willst du mich töten?", fragte er, ohne den Blick vom Stein abzuwenden.

Auch das Mädchen regte sich nicht. Sie hatte in dem Dorf extra nach einem Messer gefragt, um diesen Youkai töten zu können. Doch jetzt, wo es soweit war, konnte sie es nicht. Einerseits wünschte sie sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als seinen Tod, doch andererseits konnte sie einfach keinem lebenden Wesen das Leben rauben. Aber sie durfte ihn einfach nicht am Leben lassen! Es war ihre Pflicht, sich für jenes Ereignis zu rächen. Sie war die einzige, die dies noch tun konnte. Das wusste sie und sie hasste ihn auch. Vor Wut auf ihn und auch auf sich selbst, weil sie es nicht tun konnte, traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Doch ihre Hand mit dem Messer bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Schließlich wandte sie sich ab, warf das Messer weg und sank schluchzend wieder auf ihr Lager.

Endlich riss Sesshoumaru seinen Blick vom Stein los und schaute sie an. Jetzt konnte er wirklich nichts mehr an ihr verstehen. Warum um alles in der Welt wollte sie ihn töten? Und warum hatte sie es nicht getan? Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was am Töten so schwierig war. Natürlich hätte sie es bei ihm nicht geschafft, doch sie hatte es auch nicht wirklich versucht.

"Ihr Menschen seid so schwach", sagte er und die junge Frau sah zu ihm hinüber. "Ihr beklagt euch bei Kleinigkeiten, habt Angst vor allem und jedem und traut euch nicht das zu tun, was ihr wollt. Du hättest mich töten können. Wolltest du es nicht oder warst du nur zu schwach dazu?"

Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab und nach einem feindseligen Blick in seine Richtung drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte einzuschlafen. Doch sie schluchzte nur weiter. Irgendwann nickte sie doch noch ein und die letzten Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht wie glitzernde Tautropfen an einem traurigen Morgen. Als sie wieder aufwachte, sah sie den Youkai vor sich aufragen, wartend, bis sie endlich aufstand und sie den Weg fortsetzen konnten. Sie aß einige Kleinigkeiten, die sie in ihrem Yukata verstaut hatte, zum Frühstück und folgte ihm, sich fragend, was ihr nächtlicher Mordversuch für Folgen haben würde. Zu ihrer Verwunderung tat Sesshoumaru ihr nichts. - Warum? Doch sie würde es ihn nicht fragen, sondern weiterhin schweigen. Er war schließlich ein grausamer Mörder und mit so einem brutalen Wesen wollte sie nichts zu tun haben.

Sesshoumaru kam nicht einmal der Gedanke, sie zu töten. Wozu denn auch? Sie hatte sich nicht getraut und sollte er sie etwa dafür bestrafen? Er würde sich dann nur wieder ganz einsam fühlen. Und das wollte er nicht. Außerdem gab es um sie herum viele Geheimnisse, sie er noch lüften wollte.

Plötzlich hielt er an. Die beiden hatten eine heiße Quelle erreicht und das Mädchen warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Wasser. Der Youkai wusste auch warum: An ihr haftete ein inzwischen starker Geruch von Staub und Schweiß. Vielleicht würde auch er selbst ein Bad nehmen.

Seine Begleiterin bekam den Vortritt, da sie es nötiger hatte. Sie schaute ihn etwas misstrauisch an. Ein wenig mürrisch drehte sich Sesshoumaru um, als Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht gucken würde, und fragte sich, was sie vor ihm eigentlich noch zu verbergen hatte. Er hatte sie bereits in all ihrer Pracht gesehen und erinnerte sich noch ganz gut daran, wie sie unter ihrem Yukata aussah. Da fiel ihm ein, dass sie sicherlich auch ihre Kleidung waschen wollen würde. Also brauchte sie etwas Neues zum Anziehen. Und eine warme Decke. Ihm war es nämlich nicht entgangen, dass sie nachts fröstelte. Leise schlich er davon, aber nicht bevor er sich sicher war, dass kein anderer Youkai in der Nähe war.

Die Methode der Beschaffung eines neuen Yukata und einer Decke war dieselbe, wie schon beim ersten Yukata. Als er so schnell wie er nur konnte das Dorf, wo er den Bauern einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, verließ, flehte er zum Himmel, dass seine peinlichen Raubzüge nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen würden.

Als er die heiße Quelle erreichte, war das Mädchen noch drin und tauchte schnell bis zum Kopf unter Wasser, sobald sie ihn sah. Sesshoumaru hatte aber rücksichtsvoll zur Seite gesehen, ließ den frischen Yukata und die Decke am Ufer fallen und verschwand hinter den Bäumen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr so lange, bis sie sich zu ihm gesellte. Sie trug den neuen Yukata, den anderen hängte sie zum Trocknen auf. Dann entfachte sie ein Feuer, was sie in dem Dorf, das sie besucht hatte, gelernt hatte, setzte sich in der Nähe hin und kuschelte sich die Decke. Als der Youkai sie so sah, wurde ihm plötzlich ganz warm ums Herz und es kam ihm fast vor, als wäre er die Decke, die die Schöne wärmte. Bevor ihm noch mehr solche Gedanken in den Sinn kommen konnten, beschloss er schnell in die Quelle zu verschwinden.

Er legte seine Rüstung am Ufer hin, streifte seine Kleidung ab und stieg ins warme Wasser. Wie lange war es überhaupt her, dass er sich ein entspannendes Bad gegönnt hatte? Er wusste es nicht. Genüsslich lehnte er sich gegen einen Felsen, der aus dem Wasser ragte und schwelgte in diesem friedvollen Moment, wo sich sein ganzer Körper entspannte.

Gerade, als er am Höhepunkt seiner Entspannungsprozedur angelangt war, spürte er eine Fremde Youkai-Aura und vernahm einen Schrei. Im nächsten Moment kam seine Begleiterin ans Ufer gerannt, mit einem riesigen und äußerst hässlichen Youkai auf den Fersen. Überrascht hielt der Fremde inne, als er Sesshoumaru im Wasser sah. Der Hundeyoukai zögerte nicht lange und im nächsten Augenblick flog er schon mit erhobener Klaue, aus der ein grünliches Gas strömte, auf den Angreifer zu und nachdem er ihm einige Wunden mit seiner Dokkaso geschmolzen hatte, zerschnitt er ihn mit der Energiepeitsche mitten durch und beobachtete, wie sein durchtrennter Körper blutend zu Boden fiel.

Ein wenig besorgt sah sich Sesshoumaru nach dem Mädchen um und erstarrte, als er ihrem Blick begegnete. Eine ganze, für den Youkai qualvolle, Sekunge lang stierte sie ihn mit großen und schmachtenden Augen an. Diesen Blick kannte Sesshoumaru nur allzu gut. Es hatte bis jetzt kaum eine weibliche Youkai gegeben, die ihn nicht so angestarrt und mit ihrem Blick ausgezogen hatte. Und diesmal hatte er tatsächlich nichts an und sein gut gebauter, muskulöser Körper war einer Menschfrau geradezu hilflos ausgeliefert, da der Youkai ja nicht den Wunsch verspürte, sie zu töten. Zu seiner Erleichterung wandte sie im nächsten Augenblick mit knallrotem Gesicht ihre Augen ab und schritt zurück zu ihrer kleinen Lagerstelle.

Sesshoumaru sprang zurück ins Wasser und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er stellte fest, dass es glühend heiß und verschwitzt war. Womit um alles in der Welt hatte er das denn verdient? Immer noch rot angelaufen begann er, das Blut des toten Youkai von seinem Körper zu waschen. Immer wieder tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge Gesichter von jungen Youkai-Damen auf, die ihm sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwarfen und er verspürte das brennende Verlangen danach, sich in einen dicken Pelz zu hüllen und ihn nie wieder auszuziehen.

Das Mädchen pflanzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben dem Feuer und unterdrückte mit nur viel Mühe einen plötzlichen Kicheranfall. Das hier eben war wohl die peinlichste Situation gewesen, die sie je miterlebt hatte. Sie hatte schon lange geahnt, was unter der schwarzen Rüstung des Youkai steckte, doch sein gutaussehender Athletenkörper hatte sie trotzdem buchstäblich umgehauen. Ein neuer Anflug von Röte breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus und sie hüllte sich mit dem Kopf in ihre Decke. Als Sesshoumaru wieder zurück kam, vermied sie es, ihn anzusehen.

-

Keiner der beiden konnte bis zum Abend die Röte aus seinem Gesicht verbannen und sie hielten eine enorme Distanz von einander. Als die Sonne im Westen verschwand und ihre letzten Strahlen auf sie warf, machten sie Halt und das Mädchen zündete ein Feuer an. Sie fand im Wald etwas zu essen und nach einem stillen Abendbrot kroch sie mit dem Kopf unter ihre Decke. Nach einer Weile vergewisserte sich Sesshoumaru, dass sie fest schlief, und beschloss, selbst auf diese menschliche Tätigkeit zurückzugreifen. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es dabei hilfreich sein könnte, den vorherigen Tag besser vergessen zu können. Er schloss seine goldenen Augen und schlief so im Sitzen ein.

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau schaute unter der Decke hervor und sie stellte verwundert fest, dass der Youkai eingenickt war. Sie hatte schon bemerkt, dass es untypisch für ihn war, doch sie konnte sich den Grund für diese Sinnesänderung denken. Sie unterdrückte ein Glucksen beim Gedanken an seinen verführerischen Körper und lief schon wieder rot an. Dass er eigentlich ihr Feind war, schien sie jetzt vergessen zu haben. Sie starrte in sein Gesicht, das im rötlichen Feuerschein nur noch schöner aussah. Und da kam ihr eine Idee: Sie konnte diesen Augenblick, in dem er so friedlich schlief, doch ausnutzen! Eine Flucht war zwecklos, das war ihr klar, doch sie hatte etwas Anderes vor.

Leise, wie ein nächtlicher Schatten, stahl sie sich zu ihm hinüber, hockte sich neben ihn hin und musterte aufmerksam sein Gesicht. Jetzt sah er ganz und gar nicht so brutal aus, wie er eigentlich war, und sie fürchtete sich nicht. Tatsächlich war es das erste Mal, dass sie ihm freiwillig so nahe war. Neugierig fragte sie sich, wie ein so vielseitiger Youkai sich wohl anfühlte. Zaghaft streckte sie ihre Hand aus und strich ihm vorsichtig und zart über den oberen magentafarbenen Streifen auf seiner linken Wange. Seine Haut fühlte sich ganz angenehm an und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln verbreitete sich in ihrem Magen und sie vermochte es nicht, ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Ohne dass es ihr bewusst wurde, strich ihre Hand nun fast mütterlich einige weiße Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.

Ein jähes Geräusch ließ sie hochschrecken. Sie schaute sich um und sah, dass es nichts weiter war als ein paar überreife Kirschen, die von einem starken Lufthauch von ihren Ästen geblasen wurden. Sie wusste nicht, wie der Youkai reagiert hätte, wenn er aufgewacht wäre. Deshalb zog sie sich vorsichtshalber leise zu ihrem Schlafplatz zurück. Doch einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer nur um Sesshoumaru. Eigentlich hatte er schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung Eindruck auf sie gemacht, doch sie war damals zu verängstigt und voller Hass gewesen, um einen unerwarteten Stich in der Brust zu spüren.


	4. Die bittere Wahrheit

Sorry wegen der Verzögerung. -schäm-

Liel: Danke für dein Review! Ich hoffe, dass du weiterliest und dir auch die folgenden Kapitel gefallen.

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Die bittere Wahrheit**

Sesshoumaru wurde von munteren Vogelstimmen geweckt. Das Feuer war über Nacht ausgegangen und seine Gefährtin schlummerte friedlich. Etwas verwundert bemerkte er, dass sie lächelte. 'Sie muss von etwas Schönem träumen', dachte er und wartete geduldig, bis sie aufwachte. Er wollte sie nicht mitten in einem guten Traum stören. Er stand auf, um sich etwas die Füße zu vertreten. Der Schock vom gestrigen Tag war tatsächlich gewichen.

Das Mädchen wachte bald ebenfalls auf, frühstückte und folgte Sesshoumaru, der nun nach Osten abgebogen war. Sie wusste nicht, wohin er ging und wozu. Im Augenblick war sie einfach nur froh, hinter ihm her zu gehen, fern von Krieg, Schlacht und Tod.

Der Youkai wollte bald dann wieder nach Norden und Westen gehen, um zu erfahren, wie es mit dem Krieg gegen die Hyouneko aussah. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Bis dahin wollte er noch das Meer im Osten sehen. Er liebte die grauen Wogen, die die Ufer umspülten, den schneeweißen Schaum, die kreischenden Stimmen vorüberfliegender Seevögel. Das Meer war so endlos und mysteriös. Wann immer er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, streifte er seine Schuhe ab und watete ein wenig ins kalte Wasser hinein und blickte in die Ferne, sich fragend, was wohl dahinter lag. Und immer hatte er das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass von jenseits irgendwann in ferner Zukunft Menschen kommen würden, die hier noch nie gesehen wurden. Als er sich deswegen einmal seinem Vater anvertraut hatte, hatte der ältere Daiyoukai väterlich gelächelt und meinte, Sesshoumaru hätte möglicherweise die Gabe der Voraussicht. Doch ein solches Gefühl hatte Inutaishous Erbe äußerst selten.

"Akime", sagte plötzlich eine schöne Stimme.

Sesshoumaru hielt an und wandte sich um. Seine Begleterin stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden.

"Akime?", wiederholte der Youkai und zog seine feinen Augenbrauen hoch. "Ist das dein Name?"

Sie nickte. Er erwiderte ihr Nicken und ging weiter, denn er erwartete es nicht, dass sie noch mehr sagte, nachdem sie doch so lange geschwiegen hatte. Doch er blieb nach ein paar Schritten wieder stehen, denn Akimes Stimme ertönte erneut.

"Ihr habt Euch nicht vorgestellt", erinnerte sie ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick in seine Augen.

"Mein Name ist Sesshoumaru", sagte der Youkai, "und ich bin der Erbe des Inutaishou, des Herrn der westlichen Länder."

"Nun, Ihr hattet Recht, als Ihr sagtet, ich sei aus fürstlichem Hause", fuhr Akime fort. "Ich bin eine Hime. Ich wurde von den Banditen gefangen, nachdem..." Sie stockte plötzlich, wandte ihren Blick ab und ging schweigend an ihm vorbei. Ein Kummer stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. Es musste ihr davor etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen sein, das war offensichtlich. - Aber was? Akime war von nun an auf einmal wieder wie früher: stumm und verschlossen. Lag das an ihrer Erinnerung? Sesshoumaru beschloss, sie nie danach zu fragen, was mit ihr geschehen war. Dieses Ereignis lastete auf ihr schon schwer genug.

-

Seit diesem einen kurzen Gespräch hatte Akime nicht mehr den Mund aufgemacht, außer zum Essen. Doch sie schien auch schlechten Appetit zu haben und überhaupt war sie auf einmal ganz leblos. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die auf schlaflose Nächte hinwiesen, und wirkte ungewöhnlich schwach und irgendwie blind. Sie nahm offenbar nichts um sich herum wahr. Ihr Blick war oft glasig, als ob ihre Seele den Körper verlassen hätte. Wie eine seelenlose Hülle schien sie nun in der Welt zu weilen, sich nach dem erlösenden Tode sehnend. Ohne dass er es so interpretierte, machte sich der Youkai nun ernsthafte Sorgen um sie.

Die beiden waren kaum einen Tagesmarsch von der östlichen Küste entfernt, als sich zu ihrer Rechten ein Abgrund auftat. Er war so tief, dass man seinen Grund, in dem sich ein Fluss wie ein dünner, silber-blauer Faden zog, kaum erkennen konnte. Sesshoumaru bemerkte, dass Akime ihm nicht mehr folgte. Er sah sich nach ihr um und erstarrte: Die Hime stand am Rande des Abgrunds und schaute abwesend hinunter, so, als ob sie gerade überlegen würde, ob sie springen sollte oder nicht. Sesshoumarus Beschützerinstinkt, der schon seit Ewigkeiten geschlummert hatte, erwachte und läutete die Alarmglocken. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und in seiner Brust spürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich, als ob sich ein Speer in sein Herz bohren würde. Im nächsten Augenblick war er bei ihr, drehte sie um und zwang sie, in seine Augen zu sehen. Was er da sah, erschreckte ihn. Sie war nun mehr tot als lebendig. Genauer gesagt lebte sie zwar noch, doch ihre Seele schien bereits im Jenseits zu schweben.

Und dann... - Plötzlich brach sie bewusstlos zusammen. Der Youkai verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und seine Hände zitterten. Später machte er sich Vorwürfe deswegen, doch jetzt war für ihn nichts wichtiger als Akime. Hier am Abgrund zu bleiben bis sie wieder aufwachte, war zu riskant, denn der Youkai war sich sicher, dass sie wieder einen Selbstmord versuchen würde. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie möglchst weit weg von diesem unheilvollen Ort. Behutsam legte er sie an das Ufer eines Flusses, der in der Nähe floss und an dessen beiden Seiten sich ein Wald erstreckte.

Er begann nun nervös auf und ab zu schreiten. Das rasende Klopfen in seiner Brust hörte immer noch nicht auf, obwohl der Schreck schon ein wenig gewichen war. Was war nur mit ihr plötzlich los? Halb lebendig war sie wirklich unheimlich. Jedes mal, wenn er sie ansah, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Das war es wohl, was er an der Liebe verachtete: Sie machte schwach und abhängig. Und in diesem Falle abhängig von einem Menschen. Und da er so abhängig war, wurde er auch von ihren Wunden verletzt und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Während er so immer wieder an ihr vorbeiging, schlug Akime die Augen auf und blickte ins Nichts. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wer sie war und wo sie war, doch allmählig kehrte ihr Erinnerungsvermögen zurück und sie nahm auch die ungeduldigen Schritte des Youkai wahr. Tränen begannen in ihren Augen zu glitzern.

"Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte sie tonlos.

"Was getan?" Sesshoumaru hielt an und sah sie aufmerksam an. Es graute ihm davor, was jetzt kommen würde. Sie sprach und bewegte sich zwar, doch sie wirkte immer noch wie eine Leiche. Und womöglich würde sie einen neuen Selbstmordversuch starten.

"Mich nicht sterben lassen."

"Weil man nicht geboren wird, um zu sterben." Eine bessere Antwort, die seine Gefühle nicht preisgab, war dem Youkai nicht eingefallen. Diese Worte hatte er einmal von seinem Vater gehört. Zu seiner Verwunderung lachte sie bitter und kam ihm unheimlicher vor denn je.

"Gerade DU musst das sagen", zischte sie hasserfüllt und Sesshoumaru schien es, als wären ihre Augen zwei Klingen aus Eis, die ihn durchbohrten. Es war ein Schmerz, den der Hundeyoukai bis jetzt noch nie gekannt hatte. Eine scharfe Klinge schien durch seinen ganzen Körper zu fahren und der brennende Schmerz vermischte sich mit rasender Wut und tiefer Traurigkeit. Dieser Schmerz verursachte seine gefährliche Abwehrreaktion. Seine Augen färbten sich rot, doch ansonsten wirkte er äußerlich ruhig. Doch der Schein war trügerisch, denn sein ganzes Inneres brodelte und er wollte diese Hitze an der Ursache dafür herauslassen. Seine Gefühle drohten, die Kontrolle über ihn zu übernehmen.

"Was willst du damit sagen?", knurrte er und seine Reißzähne blitzten in der Abendsonne auf. Nun war es Akime, die es mit der Furcht zu tun bekam. Ihr Hass machte Platz für Angst. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er sie jetzt angreifen würde. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, was ihn beleidigt haben könnte, aber sie musste etwas Anderes getan haben, das ihn schlimm verletzt hatte. War es ihr vernichtender Blick gewesen?

Sie sagte nichts, doch er schien auch nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten, sondern trat vor und zog sie am Handgelenk auf die Füße. Kratzen, beißen, schreien und zerren brachte nichts und er drückte nur noch fester zu, sodass sie befürchtete, er würde ihr den Arm brechen. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie zu sich und es schien ihr, als wolle der Youkai ihr in den Hals beißen. Dieser Gedanke lähmte sie und sie wartete nur noch auf die Erfüllung ihres Schicksals. Bereit zu sterben schloss sie die Augen.

Akime zuckte überrascht und erschrocken zusammen, als sie keine Zähne an ihrer Kehle, sondern Sesshoumarus Lippen an ihrem Mund spürte. In ihr stiegen gleichzeitig mehrere Wellen von Gefühlen auf, die sie nicht auseinanderzuhalten vermochte. Der Kuss war stürmisch und sogar ganz rücksichtslos und brutal, als ob er sie mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen wollte. Das vergrößerte ihr Entsetzen und sie versuchte verzweifelt sich von ihm loszureißen. Doch der Youkai war viel stärker und hielt sie fest, sodass es nun sogar wehtat. Vor Schmerz traten der Hime Tränen in die Augen.

Aus Sesshoumaru war nun ein wilde Bestie geworden, die verletzt durch Akimes Blick sich für den Schmerz rächen wollte. Doch er wollte sie nicht zerfezten, denn noch immer empfand er Liebe für sie, die nun zu brennender Leidenschaft wurde. Seine Wut verstärkte und verunreinigte dieses Gefühl und er hatte nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken im Kopf: Er wollte sie, nur für sich allein, ob sie es wollte oder nicht, und koste es, was es wolle.

Endlich befreite der Youkai sie von dem Kuss, dachte jedoch nicht daran, seinen Griff zu lockern. Das Mädchen wagte einen Blick in sein Gesicht und glaubte, die unheimliche rote Farbe aus seinen Augen weichen zu sehen. Erschöpft nach dem aussichtslosen Kampf wankte sie und klammerte sich instinktiv an seine Schulter.

Sesshoumaru kam langsam wieder zu sich und verstand, was er Akime beinahe angetan hätte. Einen Moment hatte er seine Gefühle nicht im Zaum halten können und sie hatten die Hand über ihn genommen. Jetzt atmete er tief durch und schämte sich für das, was eben geschehen war. Einerseits war er ein hochrangiger Youkai und durfte so etwas niemals zulassen und andererseits liebte er Akime wirklich und wollte ihr kein Leid antun. Er ließ die Hime los und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken als Zeichen dafür, dass er wieder er selbst war. Sie atmete ruhiger und lehnte sich schwach gegen ihn. Verwundert sah er zu ihr hinunter und sie blickte zurück. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Tränen und nun konnte er, selbst bei vollkommener Kontrolle über sich, der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Er küsste sie ein zweites Mal, diesmal aber zart und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, wobei ihre Hände nun sanft über seinen Hals fuhren. Sie ließ es auch zu, dass er ihr ihren Yukata von den Schultern gleiten ließ.

-

Die nächtliche Stille wurde nur vom Gurgeln und Murmeln des Wassers im Fluss gestört. Sesshoumaru lag im Gras, seine Kleidung lag als ein unordentlicher Haufen in der Nähe. Neben ihm lag Akime, ganz eng an ihn geschmiegt, den Kopf auf seiner Brust. Abwesend fuhr der Youkai mit seinen Fingern durch ihr pechschwarzes Haar, das nun mit den weißen Strähnen Sesshoumarus verflochten war. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Einerseits war er glücklich, doch andererseits plagte ihn der Gedanke daran, dass diese Geschichte nicht gut ausgehen konnte. Youkai und Menschen gehörten nicht zusammen, das wurde schon in vielen Fällen bewiesen. Und Sesshoumaru gehörte zu denen, die es besonders gut wussten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Qualen seines Vaters nach dem Tod von Izayoi. Und eines Tages würde auch Akime sterben und ihn unter den Lebenden zurücklassen.

Die Hime schluchzte und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie nicht schlief, wie er angenommen hatte. Doch warum weinte sie? Er konnte nun spüren, wie ihre Tränen über seine Brust rannen. Bevor er sie nach dem Grund für ihren Kummer fragen konnte, beantwortete sie schon seine nicht ausgesprochene Frage.

"Du hast sie alle getötet", hauchte sie.

"Getötet?", wunderte sich Sesshoumaru und durchkramte sein Gedächtnis nach Opfern, mit denen Akime in irgendeiner Beziehung stehen könnte. "Meinst du die Banditen?" Eigentlich ergab das ja keinen Sinn. Die Banditen hatten sie doch misshandelt! Doch etwas Besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen.

"Meine Familie, meine Freunde, alle die mir wert waren", sagte Akime und weinte immer heftiger bei der Erinnerung daran. Sie konnte vor Tränen kaum noch ein Wort hervorbringen. "Du hast das Schloss meines Vaters grundlos überfallen und vernichtet. Nur wenige konnten sich retten. Und dann wurden wir von den Räubern überfallen und alle außer mir wurden getötet. Warum sie mich am Leben gelassen haben, kannst du dir ja denken."

Sesshoumaru setzte sich jäh auf und starrte seine Geliebte fassungslos an. Er hatte ihr ab der Stelle mit der Zerstörung des Schlosses nicht mehr zugehört. "Ich habe ..."

"... Shigeru umgebracht!", rief das Mädchen. "Er war mein Bruder!"

Shigeru... Der Youkai kannte diesen Namen. Dann war Akime es gewesen, die damals nach ihm gerufen hatte, bevor er, Sesshoumaru, dem Prinzen den Kopf abgeschmolzen hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an diese unüberlegte und törichte Tat. Sein Vater hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt: "Eine Tat ist wie ein Bumerang: Du machst etwas und es kommt irgendwann zu dir zurück." Inutaishou hatte recht gehabt. Sesshoumaru hatte die Familie seiner Geliebten auf dem Gewissen. Das erklärte ihr Verhalten. Doch was ihn jetzt am meisten beschäftigte, war ein neues, unbekanntes Gefühl: Er fühlte sich schuldig und bereute seine Tat. Doch er würde sich nicht bei einem Menschenwesen entschuldigen, sei es auch die Frau, die er liebte.

Akime entsann sich ganz deutlich an jene Nacht. An die vielen verstümmelten, blutüberströmten Körper, an die einstürzenden Wände, an das panische Schreien und Kreischen. Sie hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Menschen sich in eine nicht denkende Schafherde verwandelten und in Panik durch die Gegend rannten. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Freunde und Verwandte sich gegenseitig zertrampelten. Vor ihren Augen waren alle, die sie lieb hatte, auf grauen- und qualvolle Weise gestorben. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sie fühlte sich wie damals: Hoffnungslos, verängstigt, am Abgrund des Todes. Und sie hatte sich in den Mörder und Zerstörer verliebt. Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn zu töten, was sie hätte tun müssen, sondern sie hatte ihm ihr Herz geschenkt. Und sie war auch noch weiter gegangen und eine Nacht mit ihm verbracht. Unverheiratet. Sie war entehrt. Verdiente sie es noch zu leben? Jemanden liebend, der ihre Sippe ausgelöscht hatte?

Sie wollte aufstehen und sich anziehen, doch Sesshoumaru ergriff ihre Hand und murmelte: "Es tut mir leid... Wenn ich das gewusst hätte..." Schließlich hatte sein Gewissen sich doch noch durchringen können.

"Das ist es nicht", meinte sie. "Du bist ein Daiyoukai und somit ein Wesen der Zerstörung. Es ist deine Natur und du kannst nichts dafür. Ich verzeihe dir. Doch mir selbst nicht. Du hast meine Familie getötet. Ich darf dich nicht lieben. Das ist Verrat. Ich bin ohne Ehre. Du solltest dich meiner entledigen, denn sonst beschmutze ich auch dich."

"Denkst du wirklich noch, das spielt für mich eine Rolle?", erwiderte Sesshoumaru. "Niemand wird es wagen, dies zu behaupten." Dabei hielt er ihr seine Hand, die zum Vernichten geschaffen war, vor die Augen.

"Das macht mich nicht unschuldig."

Der Youkai schüttelte den Kopf: "In einer Beziehung, die nicht den Regeln entspricht, gibt es keine Regeln."

Bevor sie ein Gegenargument bringen konnte, küsste er sie wieder und ihr wurde klar, was er meinte: Youkai hatten ihre Gesetze und Menschen die ihren. Dazwischen gab es keine, deshalb waren solche Paare und Hanyou Außenseiter. Und für Außerseiter galten die Regeln der Gesellschaft nicht. Sie war eine Verräterin, doch konnte sie etwas für ihre Liebe? War es denn Verrat, wenn man es nicht geplant hatte? Unter Menschen würde sie von nun an als eine Ehrenlose gelten, doch Sesshoumaru war es egal und das war das Wichtigste. Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre sie jetzt die Gespielin einer Banditenbande und das war nicht nur ehrenlos, sondern auch erniedrigend.


	5. Zurück

Achtung, vorletztes Kapitel...

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Zurück**

Akime war Sesshoumaru über alle Maße dankbar. Er hatte zwar ihre Heimat zerstört, doch er hatte sie vor den Banditen gerettet, er hatte sich um sie gekümmert und war für einen Youkai immer freundlich zu ihr und er hatte sie getröstet, als sie ganz verzweifelt gewesen war und den Willen zu leben aufgegeben hatte. Doch das Wichtigste war, dass es ihm ganz egal war, ob sie nun entehrt war oder nicht. Er liebte sie ganz wie sie war und sie erwiderte seine Gefühle. Obwohl er nur ihr gegenüber seine warme Seite zeigte, war sie sich sicher, dass er eines Tages damit aufhören würde, sich Schichten aus Eis anzulegen und sich wie ein Molluske in seiner Muschel zu verkapseln.

Am Tag nach jener Nacht am Flussufer hatten sie die Meeresküste erreicht und versuchten, bis zu den Knien im Wasser stehend, das andere Ufer zu erspähen. Vergeblich. Doch etwas Anderes hatten sie auch nicht erwartet. Zumindest nicht vom normalen Blick. Die beiden bemühten sich, ihr drittes Auge zu öffnen und einen Anblick zu Gesicht zu bekommen, den sie noch nie erlebt hatten. Ob sie es schließlich geschafft hatten, wussten selbst sie nicht zu sagen, doch sie erinnerten sich später noch gerne an dieses Erlebnis. Der Wind spielte mit ihrem Haar und als er bemerkt zu haben schien, was diese so verschiedenen Wesen für einander empfanden, vermischte er die weißen und schwarzen Strähnen zu einem unergründlichen Grau, zu sich immer wieder aufbäumenden Wogen, als wolle er somit die See nachahmen. Akimes Hand ruhte in der warmen Klaue von Sesshoumaru und sie wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, dass dieser Augenblick niemals enden möge. Die Hime war nun frisch und erfüllt von neuem Leben und lachte hell, als ein besonders starker Windhauch ihr ins Gesicht bließ und ihr kurz den Atem raubte. Der Youkai schaute sie an und lächelte. Dieser Moment war auch für ihn der glücklichste in seinem Leben.

"Sesshoumaru", wandte sich das Mädchen an ihren mächtigen Beschützer, "du wirst doch immer bei mir bleiben, oder?"

"Jaah...", antwortete er. "Und du?"

"Ich auch, selbst wenn der Tod mich hinwegrafft", sagte sie glücklich. "Meine Seele bleibt bei dir. Für immer und ewig."

"Danke für deine Worte", murmelte Sesshoumaru, jedoch nicht laut genug, um das Heulen des Windes und das Getose der Wellen zu übertönen. Er wusste, dass sie viele Jahrhunderte vor ihm sterben würde und diese Worte würden ihm helfen, über ihren Tod hinwegzukommen, einen ihm noch unbekannten Schmerz zu verkraften.

Sie hätten noch lange so dastehen können, doch die scharfen Augen des Youkai entdeckten in der Ferne grimmige Gewitterwolken, die der Wind von der Unendlichkeit der See zum Festland trieb. Ein schwacher Geruch von Regen lag bereits in der Luft. Sesshoumaru seufzte. Dieses wunderschöne Erlebnis würde also schon bald sein Ende finden. Er sah wieder zu Akime und schlug ihr vor, aufzubrechen, um vor dem Gewitter noch eine sichere Zuflucht finden zu können. Die junge Frau nickte, wenn auch widerwillig, und die beiden gingen Hand in Hand weiter nach Norden.

Schon bald löste sich die Hime aus dem Griff des Daiyoukai und begann, im Gehen verträumt zu tänzeln. Sesshoumaru schaute ihr gerne zu und vergaß dabei beinahe, nach einem Schutz vor dem Gewitter Ausschau zu halten.

"Hachi!", machte Akime unvermittelt und schlug sich eine Hand vor die Nase. Sesshoumaru war bei diesem plötzlichen Geräusch kaum merklich zusammengezuckt und musterte seine Gefährtin nun aufmerksam. Zufällig wusste er, was das Niesen bei Menschen zu bedeuten hatte.

"Hast du dich erkältet?", fragte er halb fürsorglich, halb kühl, denn er wollte sich nur ungern durch eine Krankheit aufhalten lassen.

"Es geht schon", meinte Akime. "Ich habe nur ein bisschen Schnupfen."

Doch Sesshoumaru ließ sich von diesen Worten nicht einlullen, denn er hatte schon eine gewisse Vorahnung, die am Abend auch bestätigt wurde: Akimes Nase triefte und sie versuchte vergebnich, den Schleim wieder einzusaugen. Der Youkai bemühte sich darum, sich an alles, was er über diese Krankheit wusste, zu entsinnen. Es fiel ihm nicht besonders viel ein, nur dass Menschen bei einer Erklätung Fieber bekommen könnten. Ohne viel Umschweife drückte er seine Hand gegen ihre Stirn und merkte, dass sie ungewöhnlich warm war. Das brachte ihn dazu, nur noch tüchtiger nach einem Unterschlupf zu suchen. Und bald fand er es: eine hübsche, saubere Höhle mit einem schönen Ausblick auf das Meer.

Während Akime sich in der Höhle häuslich einrichtete, stellte sich der Youkai einer weiteren Herausforderung: Obwohl er von Heilmitteln nichts verstand, suchte er nach irgendwelchen Kräutern, die der Hime helfen könnten, wieder gesund zu werden. Dabei entdeckte er einige heilsam riechende Blätter, aber da er nicht wusste, was man mit ihnen anstellen sollte, ließ er sie liegen.

Als er mit leeren Händen wieder zurück kam, fand er Akime, in ihre Decke gehüllt, an einem gemütlichen Feuer vor. Sie fröstelte ein wenig, doch ansonsten wirkte sie ganz munter. Er befühlte wieder ihre Stirn und stellte fest, dass das Fieber gestiegen war.

"Wo warst du?", wollte sie neugierig wissen, als er die Hand wieder wegnahm.

"Ich habe nach einem Heilmittel für dich gesucht, aber leider nichts gefunden", sagte er beiläufig, während seine Augen ihr Gesicht nach weiteren Krankheitsanzeichen absuchten.

"Das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen!", rief sie und errötete leicht. Sie mochte es, wenn der Youkai so fürsorglich war. Das machte ihn irgendwie menschlicher. Doch sie beschloss, es für sich zu behalten, denn sonst könnte er es sich ja anders überlegen und seine gute Seite auch vor ihr verbergen.

"Du bist krank und das hält mich auf meinem Weg auf", erwiderte Sesshoumaru, ein wenig kühler als er es eigentlich wollte.

"Oh." In Akimes Stimme schwankte ein kleines bisschen Enttäuschung mit. "Das... das war aber trotzdem lieb von dir." Die Röte, die kurz verschwunden war, machte sich wieder auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sesshoumaru biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. Was waren das denn für Neuigkeiten! Ein Mensch wagte es, ihm gegenüber so etwas auszusprechen? 'Aber egal', dachte er. Ihre sanften Worte klangen einfach zu angehem in seinen Ohren.

Er stand auf ging zum Höhleneingang, um dort für alle Fälle Wache zu halten. Er kannte dieses Gebiet nicht und wusste deshalb auch nicht, was für Gefahren hier lauerten. Akime wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht und machte es sich unter ihrer Decke gemütlich. Sie war ganz zuversichtlich bezüglich ihrer Erkältung und war sich sicher, dass sie nicht schlimm war und am nächsten Tag wieder weg sein würde. Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht: Als sie aufwachte, konnte sie vor Schnupfen kaum atmen und ihre Nase schien jeden Moment platzen zu müssen. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig schwach und sehnte sich nur noch danach, wieder einzuschlafen und diesen halbwachen Albtraum hinter sich zu lassen.

Sesshoumaru, der ihren Zustand witterte und spürte, kniehte sich neben sie hin und prüfte ihr Fieber. Es war gestiegen und ihre Stirn schien zu glühen. In ihrem Gesicht glitzerten unzählige Schweißperlen. Irgendwo hatte der Youkai gehört, dass man Erkältete gut warmhalten muss und da er keine zweite Decke für sie hatte und es nicht wagte, sie in einem solchen Zustand ohne Aufsicht zu lassen, um eine weitere Decke zu besorgen, beschloss er, ihr von seiner eigenen Körperwärme so viel wie er nur konnte abzugeben. Dazu legte er seine harte und abweisende Rüstung ab und platzierte die Hime an seiner Seite, seinen hellen Pelz und den rechten Arm um sie geschlungen. Halb schlafend kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Um mögliche Feinde machte sich Sesshoumaru keine Gedanken mehr. Die ganze Nacht über hatte niemand die beiden gestört und er glaubte nicht, dass jemand sie noch überfallen würde.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien verstrichen zu sein, als Akime ihre müden Augen wieder öffnete. Sesshoumaru nahm eine Frucht von ihren Vorräten, die sie in der Nähe abgelegt hatte und rechte sie ihr.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger", sagte sie schwach und lächelte matt.

"Du hast den ganzen Tag lang nichts gegessen", widersprach er und schob ihr die Frucht in den Mund.

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille, während Akime gehorsam an ihrem Essen kaute. Sobald sie es endlich runtergeschluckt hatte, lächelte sie dankbar und nuschelte: "Du bist echt süß, wenn du dich um mich sorgst, weißt du?"

"Youkai sind nicht süß", brummte Sesshoumaru und lief bis zu den weißen Haarwurzeln rot an, sodass seine Streifen im Gesicht kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Es war zwar ein liebes Kompliment, aber er flehte zu allem, was heilig ist, dass es niemals an die Öffentlichkeit dringen möge.

"Doch", beharrte das Mädchen und sank wieder ins Reich der Träume, sodass er darauf nichts erwidern konnte und diese Tatsache hinnehmen musste, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Akime wieder besser und da sie Sesshoumaru nicht noch länger aufhalten wollte, meinte sie, sie sei gesund genug, um die Reise fortzusetzen. Der Youkai schien das auch so zu sehen und die beiden brachen gegen Mittag auf. Das Meer ließen sie schon bald hinter sich, als sie nach Westen abbogen.

-

Die Rückreise zum Lager von Inutaishous Heer verlief gut und schnell. Je näher sie sich dem Kriegsgebiet näherten, desto mehr Youkai liefen ihnen über den Weg. Sie alle verbeugten sich ehrfürchtig vor den ältesten Sohn ihres Herrn, der für sie nur tiefgefrorene Blicke übrig hatte. Akime wurde dagegen mit großer Neugier betrachtet. Sesshoumarus Untertanen konnten es nämlich nicht verstehen, wie ein so hochrangiger Youkai wie er sich mit einem Menschenmädchen abgab. Die meisten kamen deshalb zu dem Schluss, sie sei für ihn entweder eine Art "Spielzeug" oder ein lebender Essensvorrat, für den Fall, dass er Lust auf Frischfleisch bekäme und keins da wäre. Sesshoumaru waren diese Theorien nur recht. Keiner durfte von seinen Gefühlen für sie erfahren.

Er fand nebenbei auch heraus, dass der Krieg vor kurzem beendet wurde und Inutaishou der Sieger war und Oyakata, den Anführer des Hyouneko-Stamms, eigenhändig in einem Zweikampf getötet hatte. Sesshoumaru war sehr stolz auf seinen Vater und stolzierte würdevoller denn je.

Für Akime war das Ganze weniger vergnüglich. Ihr entging es nicht, dass viele der unbekannten Youkai sie hungrig anstarrten. Sie lief möglichst nah an Sesshoumaru und hielt sich nur mit Mühe davon ab, sich an ihn zu klammern. Das hatte er ihr nämlich strengstens verboten, damit die Wahrheit nicht ans Licht gebracht wurde.

Als sie nun endlich das Lager erreichten, begab sich Sesshoumaru sofort zu Inutaishous Zelt. Akime, die ihm gehorsam hinterhertrottete, staunte über die Größe des Lagers, das jetzt abgeräumt wurde. Wie schon bei den früheren Begegnungen mit fremden Youkai fühlte sie sich recht unbehaglich, obwohl sie zugleich genau wusste, dass jeder, der es wagte, seine Klauen nach ihr auszustrecken, Sesshoumarus Dokkaso zu schmecken bekommen würde. Er hatte laut verkündet, sie sei seine Beute und dürfe nicht ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis angefasst werden.

Sobald sie am Zelt des Heerführers angekommen waren, vor dem das Banner des wetlichen Hundeclans wehte, traten sie ein. Sesshoumaru bedeutete seiner Gefährtin, am Eingang stehen zu bleiben. Er selbst ging auf seinen Vater zu und verbeugte sich. Inutaishou hatte seinen Sohn bereits erwartet und hieß ihn herzlich willkommen. Nach einem höflichen Wortwechsel, wie die Etikette es verlangten, erklärte Sesshoumaru, Akime sei seine Beute, die er gern am Leben lassen und mit ins Schloss seines Vaters nehmen würde. Was den Grund dafür betraf, so sagte er, könne der Youkailord ihn sich denken. Die einen anwesenden Youkai interpretierten das als eine Bestätigung für die Gespielin-Theorie, denn schließlich lief ein so schönes Mädchen einem nicht jeden Tag über den Weg. Die anderen waren ganz ratlos und konnten sich keinen Grund dafür ersinnen. Was Inutaishou betraf, so war es schwer zu sagen, was er darüber dachte. Sesshoumaru hatte den leisen Verdacht, sein Vater habe ihn durchschaut.

Von nun an lebte Akime im Schloss des großen Inutaishou. Sie hatte vollkommene Bewegungsfreiheit und es mangelte ihr an nichts, dennoch fühlte sie sich unwohl. Obwohl die Youkai, die dort lebten, den Befehl hatten, sie gut zu behandeln, entgingen ihr deren Veracht und Argwohn nicht. Außerdem fühlte sie sich dort gefangen und angekettet und vermisste ihre Familie und ihr Zuhause immer mehr. Am liebsten hielt sie sich mit Sesshoumaru im Garten auf, wo sie meistens schweigsam spazierten. Doch das kam äußerst selten vor, denn der Youkaiprinz distanzierte sich von ihr, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken, er würde für sie tatsächlich etwas empfinden. Deshalb bekam sie ihn nicht mehr so oft zu Gesicht, wie sie es sich wünschte.

-

Eines Tages, genaugesagt zwei oder drei Monate nach ihrer Ankunft, suchte sie Sesshoumaru in seinen Privatgemächern auf. Dieser war gerade in irgendwelche Studien vertieft. Er trug einen schlichten, blauen Kimono und sein weißes Haar war zu einem langen Zopf geflochten. Der Youkai blickte überrascht auf, als seine spitzen Ohren vernahmen, wie Akime die Tür beiseite schob.

"Ähm...", begann sie etwas verlegen. "Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" Er sah sie überrascht an und sie interpretierte dies als Zeichen dafür, dass sie fortfahren sollte. "Es ist schon so lange her, dass du mein Zuhause zerstört hast. Ich wollte dich nur darum bitten, dass du mich kurz wieder nach Hause bringst."

"Was willst du da?", fragte er und zog verwundert seine Brauen hoch.

"Den Toten einen Besuch abstatten", sagte sie leise. "Ich vermisse sie. Und ich weiß, dass ich hier nicht willkommen bin. Ich will nur kurz zu jenem Ort zurückkehren, wo ich mich einst wohl gefühlt habe."

Wieder wurde Sesshoumaru von Gewissensbissen gepeinigt. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, was seine Untertanen von der Hime dachten. Doch war konnte er tun? Sie hatte kein Zuhause mehr und das seine befand sich hier, im Schloss seines Vaters. Sie zu den Ruinen ihres zerstörten Heimes zu begleiten, war eins der wenigen Dinge, die er zu ihrem Trost tun konnte. Er nickte zustimmend und am nächsten Tag machten sie einen Ausflug.

Dank seiner Youkai-Kräfte waren die beiden schon nach zwei Stunden an ihrem Ziel angelangt. Ein Nachbar und Verbüdeter von Akimes Vater hatte von dem Unglück gehört und, nachdem die Gefahr vorüber war, für eine Beerdigung gesorgt. Zahllose Pflanzen rankten sich nun an den zerstörten Mauern empor und mitten in der neuentstandenen Wildnis befanden sich die Gräber. Die Grabhügel des Fürsten und seines Sohnes Shigeru ragten über allen anderen auf. Die Hime ließ sich vor ihnen nieder und begann zu beten, während Sesshoumaru sich gegen eine von Ranken überwucherte Säule lehnte und ihr dabei zusah.

"Musst du mich jetzt verlassen?", fragte er traurig, als sie ihr Gebet beendet hatte. "Du musst ja schließlich dafür sorgen, dass dein Geschlecht nicht ausstirbt."

"Dafür wurde bereits gesorgt", sagte sie mit einem milden Lächeln. Sesshoumaru setzte eine leicht überraschte Miene auf und sie erklärte: "Erinnerst du dich an jene Nacht am Flussufer? Ich bin schwanger." Sie strich sich sanft über den Bauch.


	6. Verwandlung

Hier kommt auch das letzte Kapitel. Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlichfür eure Reviews! Sie werden mir fehlen, weil sie so lieb waren und ich für die nächste Zeit nichts zu posten habe. -schnief-

**

* * *

****Kapitel 6: Verwandlung**

Für Akime waren es die glücklichsten Monate in Inutaishous Youkaischloss, denn seit Sesshoumaru von dem Kind, das sie in ihrem Leib trug, wusste, begleitete er sie auf Schritt und Tritt. Was die anderen dachten, war ihm egal. Für ihn gab es nur noch Akime und das Kind. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken beim Gedanken daran, dass er bald Vater sein würde. Kein Zweifel, der Junge oder das Mädchen würde bezaubernd schön aussehen, wie die Eltern. Der Youkai schwelgte die ganzen Monate über im siebten Himmel. Er hatte das überwältigende Gefühl, dass ihm Flügel gewachsen seien und er verspürte den ungeheuerlich starken Drang danach, seine Schwingen auszubreiten und sich wie ein Vogel in die Lüfte zu erheben. Doch zugleich war er auch sehr aufgeregt: Wird das ein Sohn oder eine Tochter? Wie fühlte es sich an, Vater zu sein?

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der langerwartete Tag der Geburt kam. Sesshoumaru hatte einigen weiblichen Youkai befohlen, Akime zu helfen. Er selbst marschierte vor dem Gemach der Hime ungeduldig hin und her und lauschte besorgt dem Lärm mehrer Frauenstimmen, der durch die Tür drang. Am liebsten hätte er die Tür eingetreten und ins Gemach gestürmt, um seiner Geliebten beizustehen. Von seiner Nervosität bekam er schon fast unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen.

Und dann geschah es: Der Lärm verstummte und eine gespannte Stille trat ein. Langsam und behutsam wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Yoshiko, Sesshoumarus jüngere Cousine, trat mit steinerner Miene vor ihn. Dass sie keine Gefühle zeigte, hatte er erwartet, denn da sie Akime gegenüber eher negativ gesinnt war, war ihr auch das Ergebnis der Geburt egal. Dass er an ihrer Miene nichts ablesen konnte, machte das Ganze nur noch spannungsgeladener. Der Youkai hätte sich fast wie ein wild gewordenes Raubtier auf sie geworfen, so sehr brannte in ihm die Ungeduld.

"Und?" Er versuchte seine Augregung zu unterdrücken, damit seine Stimme nicht zitterte.

"Sie war zu schach", berichtete Yoshiko sachlich, "und ist deshalb bei der Geburt gestorben."

Für Sesshoumaru brach die Welt zusammen. Zuerst konnte er seine Verwandte nur fassungslos anstarren. Nein... nicht seine Akime... die er doch so sehr liebte... Sein Herz schien zu zersplittern, wie ein Gefäß, das man erbarmungslos zu Boden geschmettert hatte. Die Scherben glitten durch seinen Körper, zerschnitten sein Fleisch. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, seine Finger spreizten sich, wie zu einem Klauenangriff, und er presste seine Zähne zusammen.

"Und das Kind?", erkundigte er sich mit bebender Stimme.

"Sie starb, bevor sie es entbunden hatte", antwortete die junge Youkai. "Demnach ist es jetzt auch tot." Als hätte sie ihrem Cousin gerade eine alltägliche Geschichte erzählt, schwebte sie mit ihrem leichten Schritt davon.

Das war zu viel für ihn. Viel zu viel. Er stürmte in das Gemach, jagte die restlichen Helferinnen hinaus und begann hysterisch zu toben. Er zerstörte alles, was ihm in den Weg kam, ohne auf den Schaden zu achten, den er dabei sich selbst zufügte. Er spürte keinen Schmerz mehr. Er wollte nur die gigantische Welle, die in ihm aufgestiegen war, loswerden.

Als endlich alles in dem Gemach in Schutt und Asche lag, brach Sesshoumaru erschöpft zusammen und kam langsam zu sich. Er hob seinen Blick und sah das einzige unberührte Fleckchen: die Stelle, wo Akime lag. Die Woge der Wut legte sich und eine neue Welle von Tränen füllte seine Augen. Langsam erhob er sich und ließ sich neben seiner toten Geliebten nieder. Ihr Gesicht war ruhig und friedlich, die Augen geschlossen, als würde sie schlafen.

"Du sagtest, du würdest für immer bei mir bleiben", flüsterte er und streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht. "Warum gehst du gerade jetzt?" Er ließ seinen Gefühlen und Tränen freien Lauf, denn nicht einmal sein starker Youkaiwille vermochte es, diese zurückzuhalten. Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht und schienen niemals enden zu wollen. Dann, es kam ihm wie nach mehreren Jahren vor, trocknete er sich das Gesicht ab, neigte sich zu ihr und küsste sie ein allerletztes Mal. Ihre Lippen waren kalt.

Darauf erhob er sich und floh in sein eigenes Gemach. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und sich das Haar ins Gesicht fallen lassen, damit niemand seine vor lauter Tränen rot angelaufenen Augen sah. Doch es brachte nichts, denn seine bedrückte Haltung verriet alles.

-

Die wütenden Flammen verzehrten Akimes Leichnahm. Dieser lag auf einem niedrigen Podest aus aufgetürmtem Holz. Die Hime war so schön wie immer: Das weiche Haar war über ihre Brust ausgebreitet, ihre Miene sanft, die schlanken Hände ordentlich zusammengefaltet. Der rote Feuerschein tanzte auf ihrem Gesicht und machte es nur noch bezaubernder. Doch Sesshoumaru sah das alles nicht. Er nahm nur den Scheiterhaufen vor sich wahr und konnte hinter den feurigen Zungen nur eine langsam verbrennende Gestalt erkennen. Er war als einziger bei der Beerdigung anwesend. Zuerst hatte er sich darüber geärgert, dass niemand sonst gekommen war, als verdiene Akime keine Achtung. Doch dann war er damit nur zufrieden, denn so konnte er in Ruhe und Einsamkeit Abschied von ihr nehmen.

Unvermutet spürte er, dass jemand neben ihn trat. Er musste nicht erst nachsehen, denn diese Aura und den Geruch des Jemand kannte er ganz gut: Es war Inutaishou. Der ältere Youkai hatte seinen Sohn schon lange durchschaut und war insgeheim stolz auf ihn, da dieser seine Verachtung gegenüber den Menschen überwunden zu haben schien. Doch so, wie Sesshoumaru jetzt war, hatte selbst der Youkaifürst ihn noch nie erlebt. Niedergeschmettert, verloren. Er wusste, wie der junge Youkai sich jetzt fühlte und wollte ihm ein wenig Trost schenken.

"Du hast sie geliebt, nicht wahr?", begann er leise.

Sesshoumaru antwortete nicht. Zum Einen war er jetzt nicht in der Stimmung und hatte nicht die Kraft, über seine verstorbene Liebe zu reden, zum Anderen hatte er das eigenartige Gefühl, die Stimme verloren zu haben. Er war eigentlich geistig gar nicht da.

"Wir alle kommen und gehen", fuhr der Fürst im Flüsterton fort. "Und dann werden wir irgendwann wiedergeboren. Klammere dich nicht an Jetzt und Hier. Das gibt es nicht. Wir empfinden das nur so, weil wir in einer festen Hülle leben, die dazu bestimmt ist, irgendwann zu zerfallen. Die Seele dagegen lebt ewig. In einer Welt, in der es keine Materien gibt, sind eure Seelen immer noch zusammen, wie sie es schon eigentlich immer gewesen sind. Du hast dich bestimmt nicht zum ersten Mal in sie verliebt. Ihr wart für einander bestimmt und kanntet Euch wohl schon aus dem letzten Leben. Liebe entsteht nicht durch Zufall. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Sesshoumaru nickte, obwohl er Inutaishous Aussage nicht ganz begriffen hatte. Doch den Sinn hatte er erfasst: Er sollte nicht über Akimes Tod trauern, denn es war nur der Tod ihrer Hülle. Ihr Geist lebte weiter und würde für immer bei ihm bleiben, wie sie es ihm versprochen hatte. Doch wie tröstend dieser Gedanke auch war, sein Schmerz wurde nicht kleiner.

"Wäre sie kein Mensch gewesen, wäre das nicht passiert", murmelte er. "Menschen sind schwach."

"Urteile nicht, bevor das Ende der Welt heranbricht, denn bis dahin kann sich noch vieles ändern", meinte der Daiyoukai belehrend.

"Wie meint Ihr das?" Sesshoumaru blickte seinen Vater und Fürsten verwundert an. Menschen waren eine schwache Rasse, das war eine Tatsache. Was sollte sich daran denn noch ändern können?

"Unsere Zeit geht vorüber", erklärte Inutaishou mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Die Youkai werden eines Tages aussterben und die Menschen die Welt regieren. Es hat bereits begonnen. Von ihnen werden es immer mehr und von uns immer weniger. Und eines Tages, wenn viele Jahrhunderte verstrichen sind, werden sie sogar mächtiger sein, als wir es jetzt sind."

"Das werden sie nicht", sagte Sesshoumaru, dem die Vorstellung seines Vaters überhaupt nicht gefiel. Menschen durften seiner Meinung nach zwar existieren, doch sie sollten immer schön dort bleiben, wo sie hingehörten: eine große hierarchische Stufe unter den Youkai. Er sah wieder zum Scheiterhaufen und spürte einen erneuten Stich im Herzen. So etwas würde er sich nie wieder antun. Er würde jedes Gefühl vergessen und zu einem Stein werden, damit er unverwundbar wurde. Und er würde auf diese Weise der mächtigste Youkai aller Zeiten werden, der die Menschheit verachtete und sie mit allen Mitteln daran hinderte, stark zu werden.

Die Zeit zog sich dahin, während die beiden Hundeyoukai schweigend dastanden und dem Feuer bei seinem Mahl zuschauten. Sesshoumaru fasste einen Entschluss: Er würde von hier fortgehen und durch das Land streunen, um sich von seiner Liebe zu Akime abzulenken und nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, sein Ziel, sehr mächtig zu werden, zu erreichen.

Sobald der Leichnahm der Hime verbrannt war, riss er seinen Blick von dem verkohlten Holz und der Asche los und begab sich zielstrebig und mit ausdrucksloser Miene in sein Gemach. Er befahl Inuchi, dem er unterwegs begegnet war, ihm seine Rüstung anzulegen. Der junge Youkai warf Sesshoumaru einen verängstigten Blick zu. Er hatte die Drohung vor nun fast einem Jahr nicht vergessen. Doch es war eigentlich der Ton des Prinzen, der Inuchi so sehr eingeschüchtert hatte. Während Sesshoumaru früher stolz und kühl geklungen hatte, war sein Ton jetzt unidentifizierbar. Er drückte nichts aus, außer der Macht des Daiyoukai, deren er sich deutlich bewusst war. Beim Klang seiner Stimme lief dem Untertan ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, was er früher nicht empfunden hatte. Sesshoumaru klang jetzt geradezu... böse.

Als Inuchi fertig war, brach der Fürstensohn auf. Er war zwar in seine übliche weiße Kleidung gehüllt, doch er schien trotzdem ein dunkler Schatten zu sein. Die anderen Bewohner des Schlosses wichen vor ihm zurück, weniger aus Ehrfurcht, als aus Angst, die von einer unsichtbaren, düsteren Wolke um Sesshoumaru ausgestrahlt wurde. Er sah schön aus und doch unheimlich. Es war, als hätte er sich verwandelt.

"Du gehst ohne dich zu verabschieden?", fragte Inutaishou, der sich vor seinem Sohn aufgebaut hatte. Er hielt in den Händen ein Schwert, das der Angesprochene sofort erkannte: Tensaiga, das Himmelschwert, das hundert Leben auf einmal retten konnte. Er antwortete mit einem argwöhnischen Blick auf diese nutzlose Klinge.

"Das hier will ich dir noch mitgeben." Inutaishou reichte ihm das Schwert. "Du wirst es brauchen, um wieder der zu werden, der du eigentlich bist, nicht der, für den du dich hälst. Denn du hast ein reines Herz und es soll nicht in tobenden Wogen der Grausamkeit untergehen." Der Youkaifürst war sichtlich sehr enttäuscht von Sesshoumaru. Dieser hatte sich schon immer von allen abgegrenzt und sie für niedere Wesen gehalten. Bis er auf Akime gestoßen war. Während er mit ihr zusammen gewesen war, schien der richtige, eingekapselte Sesshoumaru zu erwachen. Doch ihr Tod hatte schwerwiegende Folgen, denn Inutaishou war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur seine Behauptung, die Menschen würden mächtiger werden, seinen Erben dazu gebracht hatte, zu einem unerschütterlichen Felsen zu werden. Er dachte eher, dass Sesshoumaru stärker als alle anderen werden wollte, um alle Gefühle aus sich verbannen zu können, die er vorerst nur fesselte. Der Daiyoukai kannte seinen Sohn schließlich am besten, vielleicht besser als Sesshoumaru selbst. Denn jener war noch jung und verstand noch sehr viel schlecht oder gar nicht. Er würde auf seinen Reisen viel lernen und bestimmt die Ketten um seine weiche Seite irgendwann lösen.

Sesshoumaru mochte das stumpfe Erbstück zwar nicht, doch er nahm es dennoch an sich, denn es war der Wille seines Vaters. Dann schritt er wortlos davon, gefolgt von den erschütterten Blicken der Bewohner des Schlosses, die ihm noch lange regungslos nachschauten.

-

Der Daiyoukai war schon mehrere Wochen lang unterwegs, als er in eine sumpfige Gegend kam. Überall war Schlamm und aufgeweichte Erde und es roch einfach fürchterlich. Doch er freute sich im Stillen darüber, denn es war eine gute Ablenkung von seinen Erinnerungen an Akime, die er um jeden Preis vergessen wollte. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er an sie dachte und das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass sie bei ihm war und nicht zuließ, dass er das wurde, was er werden wollte: ein gewaltiges Grauen, vor dem die Welt erzittert.

Ihm war es aufgefallen, dass es ihm inzwischen nichts ausmachte, alleine zu sein. Im Gegenteil: Je weiter weg das menschliche Gesindel war, desto besser. Er wollte einen solchen Dreck nicht in seiner Nähe haben, das Anspruch darauf erhob, einmal mächtiger zu sein als die Youkai. Außerdem bekam auf diese Weise niemand mit, wie er manchmal kurzzeitig in seinen Erinnerungen an Akime geistig davonschwebte.

Plötzlich hörte er in der ganz Nähe ohrenbetäubenden Lärm: Schreie, das Klirren von Waffen, das unverwechselbare Geräusch einer Schlacht. Es kam aus den Sümpfen unmittelbar vor ihm. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte ein wenig, denn in ihm brodelte heiße Neugier auf. Eigentlich gingen ihn fremde Schlachten ja nichts an, aber wer weiß, ob er nicht vielleicht dort etwas vorfinden würde, das für ihn interessant sein könnte.

Der Lärm wurde immer lauter und bald stieß er auf einen besonders großen und üppig bewachsenen Sumpf und als er erkannte, was da vor sich ging, musste er ein vergnügtes Glucksen unterdrücken. Dort, inmitten von Schlamm, Wasser und Pflanzen, kämpfte eine erbitterte Armee von kleinen Krötenyoukai gegen ein großes Monster. Eine Weile sah der Hundeyoukai dem Geschehen amüsiert zu und beschloss, den schwachen Kröten seine Macht zu demonstrieren. In wenigen Augenblicken war das Monster venichtet. Das Krötenheer starrte den unerwarteten Retter mit großen Augen an, doch keiner wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Sesshoumaru kümmerte das nicht und er spazierte stolz weiter.

Kurze Zeit später merkte er aber, dass ihm jemand folgte. Eine Bedrohung ahnend, wirbelte er herum. Nur mit Mühe erwürgte er seine Verwunderung. Einer dieser Sumpfbewohner war ihm doch tatsächlich gefolgt! Die Kröte kam auf ihn zugestürmt, warf sich vor ihm auf die Erde und rief: "O Ihr edler Herr, dessen Namen ich nicht kenne! Ich bin der König der Krötenvolkes, das Ihr gerade gerettet habt. Als Dank für Eure Hilfe biete ich Euch meine Dienste an. Jaken ist mein Name."

Sesshoumaru schaute den Monarchen, der mit seiner grünen Haut und den riesigen, gelben Augen, überhaupt nicht wie ein König aussah, gleichgültig an, wandte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort. Der Krötenyoukai sprang auf und rannte ihm hinterher. Bald begann er schwer zu keuchen, in seinen Bemühungen, mit seinen kleinen Beinchen mit Sesshoumaru Schritt zu halten.

"Wie soll ich Euch nennen, werter Herr und Gebieter?", wagte es der kleine König zu fragen.

"Ich heiße Sesshoumaru", sagte der Daiyoukai, ohne den niederen Youkai anzusehen.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sesshoumaru-sama!", rief Jaken aufgeregt.


End file.
